The headrest comprises a head part held on the backrest of a vehicle seat by a mounting assembly. The mounting assembly comprises a first holder on the backrest, and a second holder on the head part. The head part is supported so as to be vertically movable and in the horizontal direction by the mounting assembly.
A headrest from the prior art is described in DE 10 2015 206 956 [U.S. Pat. No. 9,566,884]. The headrest comprises a head support supported on a support bar bracket by two four-pivot linkages. The support bar bracket is fixedly held on the backrest of a vehicle seat. The head support can be moved forward and backward horizontally with the help of the four-pivot linkage. A head support element, on which the head support is guided in a vertically movable manner, is fastened to upper ends of the connecting members of the four-pivot linkage that run vertically. A front side section of the headrest element is thereby arranged upstream of the four-pivot linkages.
A patient chair is described in DE 87 17 434, in the case of which the head support is supported in a horizontally and vertically movable manner similarly as in the case of the above-mentioned publication. In this prior art, the spacing of the upper and of the lower pivots differs, so that the pivoting of the linkage arms is associated with a pivoting of the head support.
An adjusting device for the headrest of a vehicle seat that comprises a four-pivot linkage embodied as parallelogram, is described in DE 10 2014 214 897.